Tarde lluviosa
by Ruska
Summary: Jade aun sale con beck,por que no sabe si la medio latina corresponda a sus sentimientos. (muy mal resumen, perdon)
1. Chapter 1

Tarde lluviosa.

* * *

_"Beck, tenemos que hablar"_

_Mensaje enviado..._

* * *

-Agg. ¡Vega ya estas lista!

-¡Aun no; me podrías dar cinco minutos más!- grita desde su recamara.

-¡Pero si todos nos están esperando, aparte por que trina no está!- Grito desde la sala.

-¡por qué ella salió con sus amigos!

-wow tiene amigos, valla sorpresa.- dije en voz baja.

En un momento de silencio, se escuchó un relámpago fuerte.

-¡Ya, antes de que comience a llover! Además ya quiero quitarme este suéter de tortuga.- Comento jalándome el cuello.

Cuando iba bajando Tori, me quede atónita, se veía hermosa pero el gusto no duro mucho, ya que se había ido la luz provocando que cayera.

Me comencé a reír ya que solo escuche como azoto.

-Oye. No es gracioso.

Me asome por la gran ventana que estaba alado del piano.- creo que debemos esperarnos a que se baje la lluvia. Tienes algo que nos podrá iluminar.

- si en el cajón a lado del lavavajillas se encuentran unas velas y en la estufa están los fósforos.

Hurgué hasta que los encontré. "se verá romántico." Pensé

.

Las colocamos en la cocina, en el piano y el resto en la sala. Nos sentamos cada una hasta el extremo del sillón.

- Si no te hubieses tardado, no estaríamos en esta situación.

-Podrías ser amable.- voltea verme.

-Lo fui, por eso vine por ti y mira lo que resulto.- cruce mis brazos.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió al piano. Comenzó a tocar una melodía y a tararearla.

Me levante y me coloque enfrente de el, me sentía am... Mal por el comentario que le hice.

-Desde cuándo ¿Aprendiste a tocarlo?

-André me enseño hace poco.

-Para quedar en los platinum.- afirme.

-Sí, pero la verdad el papel que debía presentar te quedaba mejor a ti.

-¿cómo? ¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque todos los vestuarios que me escogían y con el que te vi, eran adecuados no debías que fingir esa eres tú, extravagante, decidida, fuerte y no te importa lo que piensen de ti los demás.

Todo eso ve, cabizbaja. -te equivocas Tori, no soy fuerte hay ocasiones en que me derrumbo pero para mantener la apariencia de chica mala, la escoria, la peor persona que puedes tener a tu lado tengo que continuar, ya que si me importa lo que piensen los demás.

- entonces como es jade.- su voz sonaba tímida y baja.

Me reí bajo.- en serio quisieras conocerla.

-Sí, quiero saber por qué Cat a pesar de que no le muestras un afecto de cariño está a tu lado. O como es tu forma de querer.

Me acerque a ella y la jale del brazo para dirigirnos al sofá.

Me acosté en el sillón, ella tomo un cojín y se sentó en el suelo.- no le comentes a nadie.-no sé qué tenía Tori pero me provoca confianza y algo más. Continúe.

-Bien, a Cat la conocí cuando entre a la secundaria, al momento de verla me dio risa era chistosa era la única chica que se teñía el cabello con un exótico color rojo y se peinaba con dos coletas su suéter no duraba ni cinco minutos limpio tenia frenos y cada cosa que decía en clase era incoherencias como siempre. Por eso era objeto de burla he de admitir que también me reía pero me molestaba como lo hacían los demás la empujaban en los pasillos y le quitaban su almuerzo, lo que más me desagradaba era que ella no se defendía.

Así que un día pase por detrás del salón y vi como dos chicos mayores la tenían acorralada, volteo a verme y vi en su mirada el miedo me acerque gritándoles, uno de ellos se empezó a reír se acercó y me empujo así que me levante agarre un puño de tierra y se lo avente a la cara, mi mala suerte me acompañaba así que no cayó en sus ojos; me maldije y lo último que recuerdo fue ver su puño en mi rostro. Al despertarme estaba Cat llorando a lado mío me incorpore, toque mi nariz y estaba sangrando un poco ella al verme me abrazo también la abrase...

_-oye, tu estas bien_

_-si gracias a ti.-se limpia sus lágrimas._

_-que querían.- le pregunte en lo que me ayudaba a levantarme._

_-querían mi dinero, pero como no se los di, comenzaron a decirme cosas feas y me dio mucho miedo.- otra vez se asomaban sus lágrimas._

_La abrase muy fuerte y le hice una promesa que siempre la protegería, a mi manera claro. -_Por eso cambie mi imagen, para que tan solo verme huyan, y no lastimen a Cat.

- Me sorprendes, creí que no te importaba lo que le sucediera.

-Que te hace pensar eso, el simple hecho de que la moleste no significa que no la quiero.- Gire mi cabeza.

-Entonces también me quieres- se puso muy cerca de mi cara. Hubo un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas, quizás y fueron las luces de las velas pero sus ojos tenían un tono encantador, su piel se veía suave sus labios entre abiertos me tentaron acercarme, el aire que dejaba salir era tibio junto con el aroma de menta. Me quede viendo sus labios pero volví a ver sus ojos me mantenía la mirada.

Me acerque a ella, y solo roce sus labios- discúlpame. No...- me interrumpió, colocando su dedo índice en mis labios.

Me condujo hasta su habitación; cerro con seguro, estaba nerviosa ya que me gusta tener el control de la situación pero ahora ella me dominaba con su movimiento de caderas lentamente se acercó a mí, provoco que la deseara me acerque de nuevo a sus labios pero ella se alejó; me sentó sobre su cama y ella encima de mí. Titubee en poner mis manos sobre sus piernas color canela. Aunque me lo permitió. Al fin se acercó a mis labios, fui despacio sus labios me seguían, introduje al juego mi lengua me atrajo más, la tome de la cintura ella enredaba sus dedos con mi cabello. Nos separamos.

-victoria, pero sabes que aun ando con Beck.- comento con voz baja y jadeante.

-sí, lo sé. Pero podemos ver que pasa después.- una de sus bellas sonrisas me dedica.

Me levanto haciéndola a un lado.- Pero no quiero hacerte daño. Crearte una ilusión de algo, que quizás y jamás suceda.

Se acerca a mí y toma mi rostro.- si no sientes nada, o si no te llega gustar me alejare.- la vi tan decidida y valiente.

Sonrió.-espera, esta ¿no es tu primera vez con una chica?

Ella se sonrojo y giro su cabeza.-de hecho Jade, es Mi primera vez, y quiero que sea contigo.

Su respuesta cayó como un balde de agua helada. Mi expresión de incrédula paso a una de sorpresa o ¿Miedo?

- Discúlpame, Jade.- se aleja y se sienta en la cama.

Trato de ordenar mis palabras, me acerco por inercia.- no me molesta, solo quisiera que fuera especial para ti, y porque entre todas las mujeres de Hollywood arts tuve que ser yo, no me incomoda de hecho me alaga, pero, tu serás la primera para mí.

-por eso quiero que sea contigo, tu eres especial, me das un toque de tu fortaleza y porque a pesar de que no estemos bien intentas adaptarte y me haces sentir cómoda. Si soy rara.

-si eres rara, pero también eres una masoquista, sabias eso Victoria Vega.

La tamo de la mano y hago que se levante, le doy media vuelta y le bajo con lentitud el cierre del vestido, dejando su espalda a la luz tenue de la vela beso sus hombros mientras que mis manos acarician su vientre. Cerca de su oído le susurro.-si algo no te gusta dímelo.- ella tan solo asiente.

Se voltea y busca mis labios, sus manos se dirigen hacia mi suéter el cual le agradezco que me lo quite, besa mi cuello con delicadeza, haciendo un recorrido hasta mi vientre, aun de pie, con lentitud baja mi falda negra junto con mis medias. Me siento en la orilla de la cama, y ella lame mis piernas provocando un ligero escalofrío.

-Te incomoda.-me pregunta con su carita de cachorro.

-No, continúa.

Me acuesto, está encima de mí pero esta inmóvil.

-Que sucede Tori.

-Este... No sé. Como continuar.- con un tono de vergüenza.

-Yo tampoco...

-Pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que hace Beck, para que tu...-la interrumpo con un beso.

-Beck es muy distinto. Esta noche solo somos tú y yo.-vuelvo a besarla y me coloco encima de ella.

Mi manos recorren por sus pechos y su vientre plano, hago movimientos ligeros, ella solo suspira, me enfoco en su cuello dando besos y ligeras mordidas. Mis dedos comienzan a excitar sus pezones.

-ja...de...- suspira y gime.

-¿sí? Vega.

-lámelos.

Sonrió.-no creí que fueras tan perversa, pero como es tu noche lo hare.

Introduzco su pezón en mi boca mi lengua hace su trabajo, succiono en ocasiones y al último lo muerdo.

-¡Jade!

-que ¿Te gusto?

Se sonroja, pero lo admite, y he de admitir que me va gustando esto. Hago lo mismo con el otro.

Empezamos a sudar un poco. Me detengo, ya que me gusta ver su carita sonrojada.-eres linda sabias eso.

-Y tú eres hermosa. Jade.

-Tori, tengo miedo. De que no resulte.

-Confió en ti.- responde decidida.

-No lo hagas.- la contradigo fríamente, pero continúo mi recorrido por todo su cuerpo.

La noche paso rápido, no recuerdo cuando dejó de llover...

Me levante lentamente, vi que su reloj de cabecera marcaban las cuatro y media de la mañana. Me puse de nuevo mi suéter y con cuidado salí de la habitación y fui al sofá donde había dejado mis cosas, parecía todo tranquilo, tome mis cosas y el celular de Tori. Volví a la recamara, y aun seguía dormida. Me quite el suéter y volví acostarme ya que me gustaba sentir su calor y su aroma.

Desbloque la pantalla del celular y vi 6 llamadas perdidas de Beck y 2 mensajes uno era de Cat y el otro de él.

Me quede dormida nuevamente.

Quiero cambiar de posición pero un bulto me lo impide, abro un ojo y veo a Tori encima, mirándome curiosamente.

-Buenos días- se recarga en mi vientre.

Desordeno su cabello.- buenos días.- le sonrió.

-wow, me encanta esa sonrisa, así quisiera levantarme a diario.- me mira.

Provocando un ligero rubor.- aggg Vega no arruines mis mañanas.-comento con un toque de enfado. Alzo su rostro y le sonrió ella se recuesta en mi pecho.-quieres ducharte, ya que quizás y vengan los chicos para ver si sobreviví.- comenta seria. Y entre líneas entendí que vendrá Beck a buscarme.

Tomo su rostro y la beso un beso delicado, que conforme vamos avanzando se intensifica.

Ahora estoy arriba de ella.- deja guardar en mi memoria tu desnudez, tu aroma, tu calidez, déjame recorrer por última vez todo tu cuerpo quiero saber que me perteneces y que te pertenezco. Déjame entrar a tu corazón. Porque tú ya habitaste el mío.- una lagrima sale ella besa mi mejilla. Son palabras sinceras y me odio porque ella no sé si las comprenda.

-Jadelyn West, mi cuerpo y corazón siempre te pertenecerán, no desconfíes en que dejare que alguien recorra el camino que tú misma has hecho, no dejare que me besen otros labios si no son los tuyos; no recibiré el amor de otros si no es el tuyo; con seguridad te puedo decir que te amo...

Mas lagrimas salen, me coloco en su hombro.- te odio victoria vega, porque me haces sentir como una niñita de secundaria con su primer amor.

-Admites que soy tu amor.

Demonios, la encaro y le doy un beso fugas, me levanto.

-Oye no me des la espalda.

-Ya metete a bañar.

-Pero si te metes conmigo.- tono seductor.

-Tori eres una perversa, pero lo hare porque si necesito bañarme.

-Entonces te esperare en la ducha-. Besa mi mejilla nuevamente.

Escucho la regadera. Tomo mi celular y escribo...

* * *

Bueno, como verán soy una novata en escribir... Y es la primera historia Jori que escribo; se acepta de todo criticas. reproches, dudas y sugerencias.

gracias por su tiempo de leerlo.

y los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores y productores. xD


	2. When I was your man

**When I was your man.**

_-terminamos._

Para ser sincero, no pensaba que Jade me iba terminar. Y no lo digo por vanidad o ser engreído si no porque cada problema que ocurría entre nosotros, ya sean sus celos, nuestros temores, desacuerdos y entre otras cosas. Siempre lo superábamos, pero ahora ¿Por qué no lo pudimos arreglar?

No he dejado de pensar en que he fallado.

_-dame esas tijeras y deja comportarte como una niña pequeña.- hablo fuerte y con fastidio._

_Me las rebata y se pone de pie. -Beck tu no entiendes._

_-claro que entiendo, no se pudo hacer tu obra. No todo se puede conseguir._

_Me mira con enojo y tristeza._

_- Eres mi novio, y en vez de decirme, "no te preocupes te ayudare" me das la espalda. Lo esperaba de todos menos de ti, y más porque la única persona que considero mi no amiga me apoya más que tú._

_Toma su morral y sale del cuarto del conserje sin antes azotar la puerta. Hago mi cabello hacía atrás. _

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now.**_

_**Our song on the radio.**_

_**But it don´t sound the same**_

Giro y le doy la espalda a la pared, este día nublado me recuerda a ella y no quiero salir de mi habitación.

_-Jade, que te ocurre._

_-nada, déjame sola._

_-eso es lo que quieres.- Alcé su rostro y me encanto ver a Jade la sensible, la vulnerable ya que casi no muestra ese lado. En ese momento quería abrazarla pero una mano en el pecho me lo impidió._

_-por favor, Beck déjame.- Sin más me despedí de ella con un roce de labios._

_Algo en ella había cambiado._

_**When our friends talk about you**_

_**All that it does is just tear me down**_

_**Cause my heart breaks a little**_

_**When I hear your name**_

_**And it all just sound like**_

_**Uh... uh… uh**_

O quizás porque ya no le daba detalles. Deje de decirle cosas bonitas.

Dejamos de caminar bajo la lluvia...

_-hey André, conoces a esa chica._

_-la dama de negro_

_Lo vi con cara de curiosidad,- ¿dama de negro?_

_-no teníamos en ese momento mucho ingenio._

_-sabes cómo se llama._

_-si no mal recuerdo, Jadelyn West, pero evita decirle…_

_Lo deje hablando solo, ya que no podía estar ahí solo observándola. Casi corro para alcanzarla. Le toco el hombro con delicadeza._

_-hola.- saludo nervioso. Y lo que recibo es una mirada desaprobatoria, gira su rostro y sigue caminando._

_Mi primer intento; fallido._

_Espere dos semanas para volver hablar con ella, de nuevo la busque pero ahora estaba a un lado de su casillero._

_-hola._

_-no tienes otra palabra más que decir._

_-buenos días._

_-buenos días.- responde secamente._

_-quisieras almorzar conmigo.- volteo a verme con ojos de sorpresa, y me di cuenta de esos hermosos ojos. Era un azul verdoso brillante. Un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas parecía una muñequita de porcelana._

_-te veo en mi casillero a la hora del almuerzo am ..._

_- Beck.- estiro mi mano_

_Me corresponde el saludo- Jade…_

_Pero la interrumpo -Jadelyn West.- apretó tan fuerte mi mano y me dedico una mirada furiosa. La cual no entendí porque._

_Cuando se fue di un gran suspiro de alivio, y me sentía muy contento. Aparte con un poco de dolor en mi mano sí que tiene fuerza._

_Después de esa pequeña charla, sabía lo que le gustaba, el café, las mariposas, caminar tranquilamente en un día nublado, contemplar las estrellas en las noches de invierno, el cine de terror y leer._

_Así que desde ese momento me propuse a enamorarla, porque sabía que aquella chica era especial. Por las mañanas le compraba un café y se lo entregaba a la primera hora de clases. Al comienzo no lo acepto pero le insistía, hasta que ya fastidiada lo tomaba me alegraba por eso, y en más de una ocasión escuchaba un débil gracias. Después investigue sobre un festival de terror y la invite, ya que como yo no estaba muy informado sobre esa categoría le iba preguntando a ella, vi que cuando habla sobre las cosas que le gustan deja su tono malhumorado y hace uno tono encantador aparte de que sus ojos se vuelven más claros y ponen una sonrisa maravillosa._

_-te ves hermosa sonriendo._

_Se detiene de golpe, y se tensa un poco.-porque haces esto Beck._

_-creo que es obvio, porque me gustas jadelyn._

_-como te puede gustar una chica como yo, creo que no soy de tu tipo._

_-entonces cual es de mi tipo._

_-no se la rubias tontas, o las que les gusta el rosa, las bailarina de ballet las que piensen cosas como que ropa ponerse, o que tipo de maquillaje utilizar…_

_La interrumpo y la beso, nos separamos; ella me da una bofetada. Pero después me besa. _

_-no me vuelvas a decir jadelyn, solo jade.- dice antes de volver a unir nuestros labios._

_La amé desde ese momento._

_**Hum… too young, too dumb to realize**_

_**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**_

_**Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_**Now my baby is dancing but she´s dancing with another man.**_

El tiempo paso, y yo deje esos detalles atrás, deje de enamorarte como aquel día. Y porque me cegué por mi confianza creyendo que no te iba a perder. Grave error

_**My pride, mi ego, my needs and my selfish ways**_

_**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**_

_**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made**_

_**Oh…oh…oh**_

_**And it haunts me every time close my eyes**_

_**It all just sounds like**_

_**Uh... uh… uh**_

A pasado un año de tu ausencia, he querido buscarte, saber de ti, escuchar tu voz, ver tu rostro, sentir tu mano fría pero a la vez esa sensación de calidez solo tú puedes tener esas extrañas reacciones. Ya que eres única, y jamás encontrare un replica de ti.

_**Hum… too young, too dumb to realize**_

_**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**_

_**Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

Me levanto de la cama, tomo un baño y me pongo algo abrigador para salir en esta tarde lluviosa. Camino sin un rumbo, despegándome de esos hermosos pero crueles recuerdos, comienza a oscurecerse un poco, entonces veo un pequeño bar que me llama la atención.

_**Now my baby is dancing but she´s dancing with another man.**_

_**Although it hurts I´ll be the first to say that I was wrong**_

_**Oh, I know I´m probably much too late**_

Entró y el lugar se siente acogedor mesas alrededor un pequeño escenario con un piano, luces tenues, un lugar tranquilo, para pasar con compañía o solo, me acerco a la barra y pido un wiski.

_**To try and apologize for mu mistakes**_

_**But I just want you to know**_

Doy un suspiro y el último sorbo de mi bebida. Volteo a ver a mi alrededor y la veo más sonriente que nunca, quisiera saber quién es el que provoca esas sonrisas me levanto de mi asiento ya que un mesero cubre a la otra persona, y veo a Victoria con ella, con delicadeza toma la mano de Jade y lentamente la entrelazan.

_**I hope he buys you flowers**_

_**I hope he holds your hands**_

_**Give you all his hours when he has the chance**_

_**Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance**_

_**Do all the things I should have done**_

Es sorprendente ver a tu ex con alguien más, pero es más sorprendente ver que es del mismo sexo que ella. Nadie sabe cómo funciona el amor, a veces es ciego y absurdo pero así es. Tomo una servilleta y le pido un lapicero al mesero.

Salgo del bar con una sonrisa, y camino de regreso.

"Permanece siempre a su lado." B.

Me doy media vuelta, comienza a lloviznar sonrió, ya que sé que estas en buenas manos.

_**When I was your man.**_

* * *

Quiero agradecer por los comentarios muchas gracias:

mafer199

Alejandra ocampo

Mr. Rex

el segundo capitulo se enfoca más a Beck. Quizas y no les agrade ya que lo hice breve y puede que me allá equivocado en algunas cosas. aclaraciones, dudas. quejas y reproches se valen.

la canción es de Bruno Mars, no me pertenece claro esta.

los personajes de victorious no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores.


End file.
